DEL AMOR AL ODIO
by Afrodita
Summary: Del amor al odio hay una línea demasiado imperceptible. ¿Qué pasa cuando Ginny se convierte en una enemiga en potencia? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer por destrozar la vida de Harry?
1. La gota que colmó el vaso

**Summary**Del amor al odio hay una línea demasiado imperceptible. ¿Qué pasa cuando Ginny se convierte en una enemiga en potencia? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer por destrozar la vida de Harry?

**Atención: **Este fic contendrá sexo, drogas, violencia, rituales... Si tu corazón es débil o si eres demasiado impresionable y cerrado al mundo exterior no lo leas.

**Lo típico: **Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO**

**1. La gota que colmó el vaso**

_"It's something I scared, it's something I scared_

_a__ lot this days_

_It's something I had and something I lost_

_Already it hurts, already it places me to wait_

_To wait the day I had to pay"._

Ginny miró aburrida hacia su lado izquierdo, ahí se encontraba su actual novio, Dean Thomas, desde que habían vuelto de vacaciones todo había cambiado demasiado, la relación iba de mal en peor, y Ginny no podía evitar volver a fijarse en Harry Potter.

Era el sexto año para el trío magnífico, y el quinto para la pequeña de los Weasley.

Se levantó sin mirar a ningún lado y salió del Gran Comedor, dio un paseo antes de llegar hasta el campo de quidditch. El estómago le dio un vuelco cuando vio volando a una figura veloz, sola en el campo, haciendo maniobras por el aire. El joven bajó y desmontó de la escoba para saludarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo- No hay entrenamiento hasta dentro de una hora.

- Lo sé –dijo con un hillillo de voz y pateando una piedra- pero tenía ganas de volar un rato.

Harry asintió y miró nervioso hacia las gradas, Ginny siguió desganada su mirada y la enfocó en una chica de pelo largo y rubio, con grandes ojos azules y un rostro muy atractivo. Luna se había convertido en una mujer preciosa, los que antes se metían con ella ahora intentaban enmendar sus anteriores errores haciéndola la pelota a todas horas.

Fue como si un jarro de agua fría cayese sobre el largo pelo pelirrojo de la chica, Harry seguía aún nervioso, enlazando las manos, e intuyó lo que pasaba con Luna. Se agarró el pecho disimuladamente y se encaminó hacia el centro del campo para emprender el vuelo.

Luna se acercó a Harry y Ginny les vio desde el cielo dándose un beso. La pelirroja tuvo que agarrar fuertemente el palo para no perder el control.

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué Luna? ¿Qué había hecho esa chica rubia que ella no hubiese intentado ya? ¿Por qué la elegía a ella? ¿Por qué?

Las lágrimas empañaron su rostro y volaron un rato acompañándola en su pena. Cuando el frío la hubo refrescado y la ira hubo descendido un poco, aterrizó bruscamente y se despidió secamente de ellos.

Estaba enfadada, y su furia cada vez iba aumentando, nunca había llegado hasta ese extremo, nunca había estado tan enfadada y nunca había sido capaz de imaginar que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por una venganza, una fría, dulce y exquisita venganza.

Chocó contra alguien y casi cae al suelo.

- Weasley será mejor que no les digas a tus padres que tienes una miopía del quince –una risa fría- tendrían que hipotecar eso que tenéis por casa –Ginny levantó la mirada y la fijó con furia en los ojos grisáceos, el rubio abrió la boca sorprendido mientras veía cómo la pelirroja se marchaba sin dignarse a hablarle siquiera.

Se fue a su cuarto, ese día no fue ni a clase, ni al entrenamiento de quiddich, no salió de su habitación, de su cama, ni siquiera bajó para comer ni cenar.

Lloró hasta que sintió que su garganta estaba desgarrada, arañó las sábanas, rompió la almohada, grito ahogándose entre las plumas de la cama, y odió… odió como nunca antes había odiado.

Después de cenar, su habitación se llenó con las voces de sus compañeras y una suave se acercó a los doseles de su cama y susurró si podía hablar con ella.

- No tengo ganas de hablar Hermione –la morena hizo caso omiso y se metió en la cama con ella.

- Tienes los ojos rojos –dijo limpiándole las últimas lágrimas que tenía, la empezó a acariciar el cabello enredado.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –la apartó de ella y la miró furiosa. Hermione miró a otro lado y se mordió el labio- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –no respondía y Ginny empezó a molestarse aún más –lárgate zorra.

Hermione la miró con ojos como platos y la boca abierta, Ginny estaba seria, su semblante era impenetrable, no se distinguía ningún sentimiento en su rostro, salvo las lágrimas pasadas y los ojos llorosos, pero en ellos, en el azul eléctrico, esta vez había odio, odio hacia Hermione, odio hacia Luna, odio hacia todo lo que estuviese relacionado con él… con Harry, le odiaba con toda su alma.

- Gin… -la pelirroja llevó un dedo a los labios de la castaña para hacerla callar.

- Te he dicho que te largues –hizo una pausa y sonrió cínicamente- zorra.

Se giró y no miró lo que hacía Hermione, se quedó enseguida dormida.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Despertó y se aseó rápidamente, bajó corriendo al Salón Comedor, con una sonrisa en sus labios, era una sonrisa fría, calculadora. Había estado pensando lo que tenía que hacer, iba a destrozar la vida de Harry y de todos los de su alrededor, aunque eso incluyese a su familia y a sus seres queridos, aunque eso sentenciase su muerte, aunque tuviese que morir o venderse por conseguirlo, lo haría y así se lo juró.

Se sentó al lado de Dean y empezó a degustar su desayuno lentamente, pensando lo que iba a decir en ese momento. Se giró hacia su novio.

- Dean –el chico hablaba animadamente con sus amigos, una mirada esmeralda se fijó en ella- Dean –elevó el tono- Thomas –dijo el apellido con asco, y eso hizo que las conversaciones a su alrededor parasen, Dean se giró hacia ella con cara aturdida.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

- Eres repulsivo –todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos- que si quidditch por aquí, escobas por allá, ¿no sabes hablar de otra cosa?

- ¿Gin, qué mosca te ha picado? –era su hermano, Ginny se giró furiosa hacia él.

- No te metas –miró a los demás- y vosotros a comer cotillas –se levantó y miró a Dean- tú y yo hemos acabado.

Miró a Harry, por última vez, no volvería a mirarle sin odio en sus ojos centelleantes, nunca más.

Y se fue, dejando atónitos a todos sus compañeros de casa.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Las clases fueron con normalidad, aún seguía recibiendo miradas de incomprensión provenientes de los gryffindors, el rumor había corrido, y los de las demás casas se habían enterado del inesperado comportamiento de Ginny.

Esa tarde había una salida a Hosmedage, Ginny se había puesto una bufanda y bajaba corriendo las escaleras hasta la puerta del colegio, donde multitud de alumnos se agolpaban esperando para poder salir, todos reían animadamente, conversaban entre ellos y Ginny les miraba con asco.

Luna se acercó a ella y la miró nerviosa.

- Ginny… debería habértelo dicho –se pasó las manos por la coleta para colocar pelitos que estaban fuera de su lugar- pero Harry me dijo que esperase... y yo… yo debí habértelo dicho, somos amigas –se agarró la cara mientras sollozaba- lo siento.

- Éramos amigas –dijo fríamente- más lo sentirás, te lo aseguro.

Dejó de cuadros a la Ravenclaw y empezó a andar mientras los alumnos salían del Castillo.

Ya lo vería…

Su nariz pecosa se puso roja mientras andaban por el camino lleno de nieve, refugió la boca en la bufanda blanca y se fijó en un Slytherin, llevaba un gorro por el que asomaban unos mechones rubios, su piel era más blanca que la misma nieve, tenía una mueca aburrida mientras Crabbe y Goyle hablaban entre carcajadas, y sus ojos observaban todos los movimientos de su alrededor, atentos, como buscando un momento específico.

Los ojos grises chocaron con los de la pelirroja, se quedaron observándola largamente, sin mueca de asco, con una sonrisa burlona pero con algo de curiosidad.

La guiñó un ojo descaradamente y se giró hacia los demás Slytherins que comenzaban a ponerse a su alrededor, dio unas órdenes señalando ciertas direcciones y luego se separó del grupo para andar solo.

Ginny empezó a seguirle, siempre se había preguntado a dónde irían los slytherins cuando iban a Hosmedage, casi nunca se les veía recorriendo las tiendas o en algún bar, nadie sabía dónde se metían la mayoría.

Empezó a nevar y Ginny se envolvió más en su ropa de abrigo, intentando evitar los escalofríos que la recorrían todo el cuerpo.

Malfoy giró perdiéndose de su vista, entrando en una casa de madera, Ginny miró hacia ambos lados buscando a alguien que estuviese cerca, pero no había nadie, una superficie de nieve blanca se extendía a su alrededor, las únicas pisadas que habían eran las de Draco y las suyas.

Cogió aire y se acercó al pomo, miró de nuevo a su alrededor, nunca había estado en aquella zona, estaba muy alejada a Hosmedage, haciendo acopio de valor giró el pomo y empujó la puerta, que se abrió chirriando.

Antes de que pudiese dar media vuelta una mano la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella con fuerza hasta el interior, haciendo que la pelirroja cayese violentamente al suelo y se hiciese daño en las costillas.

La puerta se cerró y la oscuridad reinó, mientras Ginny respiraba nerviosa, intentó ponerse en pie, pero unas manos la volvieron a empujar al suelo.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? –un susurro que daba miedo y luego su cara fue iluminada con su varita. El pelo rubio le caía desordenado por los ojos.

- No lo sé –dijo sinceramente la pelirroja.

Draco se movió e hizo que la luz de su varita alumbrase toda la estancia, no había nada en ella salvo una mesita con una silla. El slytherin cogió la silla y la puso al lado de Ginny, se dejó caer elegantemente y la miró mientras levantaba una ceja.

- No te voy a dar dinero –la miró con ojos lujuriosos mientras soltaba una carcajada al notar cómo Ginny se ponía roja de furia y vergüenza, ante la insinuación que le acababa de hacer.

- No soy una puta Malfoy –siseó peligrosamente, lo que hizo que Draco sonriese aún más- tu dinero te lo puedes comer con esa bocaza sucia que tienes.

Un golpe, Ginny sintió como ardía su mejilla izquierda, y se tapó la cara en un acto reflejo cuando vio que Draco volvía a alzar la mano, entonces la agarraron del pelo y ella no pudo reprimir que unas lágrimas adornasen sus dulces ojos.

- Shhh… -Draco apartó la silla y tiró con más fuerza del pelo de Ginny, haciendo que la pelirroja asiese sus manos con fuerza y le clavase las uñas, mientras un gemido de dolor escapaba entre sus labios entreabiertos – Shh –la limpió las lágrimas mientras la volvía mandar a callar- aunque grites aquí nadie te va a oír.

Tiró más del pelo y lo soltó de golpe, haciendo que Ginny volviese a caer al suelo, la chica se agarró el cuerpo y sollozó mientras le veía arrodillarse para estar a la altura de ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? –su voz seguía sonando amenazadora con un leve tinte de sarcasmo, el rubio se lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

- Yo… -no sabía cómo empezar, pero la mano fría y cristalina que se agarró a su cuello la hizo aclararse- tú... tú eres un Malfoy…

- No me digas Weasley –escupió las palabras con odio mientras la apretaba más fuerte del cuello.

- Me haces daño –gimió.

- De eso se trata –pero aún así aflojó un poco el puño para que pudiese continuar hablando- Sigue.

- Tú le odias –Draco soltó la mano de su cuello y se sentó delante de ella divertido.

- ¿Te refieres a Potter? –Ginny asintió, por lo que Draco ensanchó su sonrisa- ¿mal de amores pobretona?

- Ayúdame a destruirlo –las palabras le pillaron desprevenido, la miró con los ojos entornados y vio determinación en su cara.

- ¿Por qué he de ayudarte? –preguntó más calmado, pero manteniéndose siempre atento a cualquier peligro.

- Porque sin él, todo es más fácil para tu Señor –Draco tuvo que contenerse, estaba realmente asombrado.

- ¿Qué ganas tú? –se levantó y vio como la chica alzaba la cabeza y sonreía con una sonrisa que helaría la sangre de muchísimos Slytherins.

- Venganza –paladeó las letras, como si esa palabra le provocase un estado de éxtasis.

Draco tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella, la hubiese violado ahí mismo, se sentó para ocultar la erección que había tenido.

- No hay vuelta atrás –la miró seriamente- ésto no es un juego de enamorados.

- El amor y el odio son dos fuerzas terriblemente peligrosas –Draco se acercó a ella y le pasó la mano por el cabello, en un amago de peinar el pelo que él le había desordenado. Ginny ni se inmutó, siguió contemplando sus ojos grises sin pestañear. El rubio bajó la mano hacia la mejilla que había magullado y luego posó los dedos en los labios de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por conseguirlo? –Ginny cerró los ojos y dejó que Draco la mordiese con violencia el cuello.

- Cualquier cosa –unas lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos cerrados y resbalaron mientras se tendía en el suelo y dejaba que Draco se posase sobre ella.

Las manos expertas de Draco se deslizaron por su cuerpo y se metieron por el interior de su ropa, palpando la piel desnuda, pellizcando sus pezones mientras volvía a morderla por el cuello, paseando su boca por los hombros, donde depositaba más mordiscos.

Ginny seguía con los ojos cerrados, intentando no sentir, pero aún así le sentía y para horror de ella sentía placer, no quería que Draco dejase de morderla con furia, no quería que las manos de él dejasen de hacerla daño por el cuerpo.

El rubio frotó su dureza contra su cuerpo y comenzó a bajarla el pantalón, mientras que con otra mano se deshacía del suyo.

Se colocó a su entrada y Ginny abrió los ojos, Draco la miraba, con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios.

- ¿Te gusta salvaje? –soltó una risotada mientras la mordía en el cuello y la hacía sangre, Ginny grito mientras le agarraba el pelo.

- No seas bruto, por favor –el rubio la miró levantando una ceja- soy virgen…

Draco se alejó de ella de golpe y se vistió mientras lanzaba maldiciones. Ginny seguía tendida en el suelo, sin entender qué había pasado.

- Vístete estúpida –Ginny se puso la ropa rápidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? –se levantó y se puso enfrente de un furioso Draco.

- Deberías habérmelo dicho antes –la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y la empujó hacia fuera- mañana lo sabrás.

El rubio cerró la puerta y dejó a Ginny mirando la madera. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros ante el repentino frío y se tocó un lado del cuello, se manchó la mano de sangre y corrió hacia Hogwarts para que nadie la viese en ese estado.

Se encerró en su cuarto y no bajó a cenar, estuvo pensando la mejor forma de disimular sus heridas y decidió levantarse pronto para taparlas con maquillaje mágico.


	2. Entre mortífagos

**Summary**Del amor al odio hay una línea demasiado imperceptible. ¿Qué pasa cuando Ginny se convierte en una enemiga en potencia? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer por destrozar la vida de Harry?

**Atención: **Este fic contendrá sexo, drogas, violencia, rituales... Si tu corazón es débil o si eres demasiado impresionable y cerrado al mundo exterior no lo leas.

**Lo típico: **Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

**Ginny****-ForEver:** Muchas gracias, es que llevaba rondándome la cabeza la idea de hacer un fic de este estilo, con Ginny vengativa juju. Mm sí, este capítulo ya lleva rango R, aunque eso de los rangos… pero vamos entre PG-13 y R es lo mismo casi, pero este por si acaso lo pongo así. Aquí tienes la actualización, la tenía escrita antes de subir el primer capítulo

**LadyVega**Gracias, espero que este capítulo no te defraude, disfrútalo.

**Lira Garbo:** Lo siento nena! Juju es que no lo puedo evitar a veces me vienen ideas y no me dejan continuar nada a no ser que las escriba, así que…. Jeje. Estoy actualizando otra de Vida Nueva, y tengo pensado después seguir con el de Debajo de una Máscara y después el de Círculo de las Mafias xD Aisss madre, si es que me meto en cosas raras jeje. A mi no me gustaba la pareja Ginny/Draco, prefiero con Hermione, pero le pega en este momento. Disfruta de este capítulo que es algo fuertecito xD Besos preciosa!

**sally****-malfoy**Sí, yo quería ver a Ginny dándole lecciones a todo el mundo jeje, que las niñas dulces también tienen su capa malvada y más si las hacen daño (ais me suena a alguien xD) Aquí tienes la continuación, que no sé cómo la recibiréis, es un poco extraña, nunca había hecho de este estilo jeje. Disfruta de la continuación!

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO**

**2. Entre mortífagos**

_"¿Acaso no veis la autodestrucción del ser humano? ¿Acaso no sangramos como Cristo por las manos? La vida es el Infierno y no despertamos, pues no veis que hoy te puede traicionar hasta tu hermano"._

_Dogma Crew – La vida se desangra_

Se levantó temprano y estuvo aplicando con esmero maquillaje sobre su mejilla morada, lo más difícil fue disimular los moratones del cuello, por mucho maquillaje que se ponía seguían viéndose las heridas, así que decidió ponerse un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuello.

Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con la mirada de Snape, la mirada era de horror, la hizo una señal para que le siguiese y la llevó a un pasillo poco concurrido.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas? –preguntó perdiendo casi el control.

- No sé a lo que se refiere –respondió cínicamente.

- Cuando se lo cuenta a Dumbledore y a tus padres les va a dar algo –hizo una pausa- ¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza? Tener una entrevista con el Lord, estás rematadamente loca.

- Díselo a Dumbledore o a mi familia, o a alguien de la Orden –le guiñó un ojo- y estás muerto.

Se adentró en el Gran Comedor hacia un asiento alejado y libre, así que iba a tener una entrevista con el que no debe ser nombrado, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, se serenó, estaba segura de lo que quería, se iban a enterar de quién era ella.

Sintió una mirada que la quemaba, levantó la vista y vio a una serpiente que la miraba sin pestañear, Ginny se agarró el cuello sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lo que hizo que Draco sonriese quedamente y la señalase la puerta del comedor.

Ginny acabó rápidamente su desayuno y salió del Comedor, cuando miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin ya no estaba Malfoy en ella.

Oyó un siseo y se giró hacia el pasillo del que provenía, Draco siguió andando sin ver si le seguía y se detuvo en un hueco oscuro que se metía en la pared de la derecha.

Ginny se puso frente a él y Draco tiró de ella para tenerla aún más cerca, la agarró del pelo y la besó de forma violenta en los labios. Cuando se separaron la pelirroja tuvo que coger aire varias veces seguidas.

- Quiero que estés esta noche en la estatua de la bruja –la indicó cómo llegar y la hora en la que debía estar ahí- Vas a conocerle –Ginny asintió- ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó burlonamente.

- No –Draco rió.

- Pues lo tendrás.

El rubio se alejó de ahí sin mirar hacia atrás.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Estaba nerviosa, se acababa de duchar y el pelo le chorreaba por toda la espalda, se lo recogió en una trenza y se miró en el espejo, miró el maquillaje pero decidió no taparse las heridas.

Se puso la túnica y se abrigó con esmero. Salió de la Sala Común silenciosamente y se encaminó hacia la estatua en la que se había citado con Draco.

Se guiaba con su varita, invocando una luz pequeña y discreta que le permitiese ver las paredes para no chocar contra ellas.

Llegó y el rubio estaba esperando junto a un chico moreno y de ojos claros e inteligentes, era también de Slytheirn, Blaise Zabini, que la miró de arriba a abajo.

- ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato con ella, Draco? –pregunto Zabini.

- Porque es virgen.

- ¿De verdad? –se acercó a ella y dio una vuelta a su alrededor mientras la examinaba descaradamente, tendió la mano en un amago de acariciar su cara.

- No la toques –dijo peligrosamente Draco.

- ¿Por qué? –Blaise sonrió y esta vez acaricio la mejilla magullada, miró a Ginny que le miraba con furia y después a Malfoy- No es tuya, Draco.

Ginny al oír que alguien hablaba de ella como si fuese un objeto que tuviese dueño, se apartó de Blaise y le miró con furia.

- No soy de nadie imbécil.

La pelirroja pegó un grito ahogado al sentirse aprisionada contra la pared y el cuerpo de Zabini peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

- Blaise suéltala –Draco se acercó serenamente y posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico- sabes que para que la unión sea más fuerte se necesita que las sangres sean de personas vírgenes, eso les hace poderosos a ambos, y si además la mujer es la virgen aún más, así que debe seguir siéndolo, no creo que al Lord le haga mucha gracia saber que has destrozado esta pequeña fuente de poder.

Blaise se separó de ella y Draco agarró a Ginny por el brazo mientras la empujaba hacia la salida por la estatua.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Ginny mientras andaban por el pasillo subterráneo.

- Calla y anda –contestó secamente el rubio.

El pasillo empezó a ir cuesta arriba después de que lo hubiesen recorrido durante mucho tiempo.

Subieron unas escaleras y Draco se colocó delante de ella para ver si había alguien en la tienda de Hosmedage a la que les llevaba el pasadizo.

- Cuando le veas baja la cabeza y arrodíllate –era Draco el que le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer, Zabini mientras tanto silbaba una canción y añadía alguna explicación cuando era necesaria.

- No le mires a los ojos ni hables ni te levantes hasta que él te lo diga.

- Haz todo lo que te diga, no dudes…

- Ni llores –le interrumpió Blaise riéndose. Ginny tragó saliva.

- Relájate Weasley –Draco se acercó a ella por detrás sin que Blaise se diese cuenta y la agarró de la cadera, haciendo que Ginny se pusiese tensa en un principio pero luego se relajase.

Llegaron a la caseta en la que había encontrado la pelirroja a Draco el día anterior y agarraron un objeto situado encima de la mesa que les hizo trasladarse.

Una mansión apareció frente a ellos, los tres muchachos se encaminaron hacia la puerta, llamaron tres veces y esperaron hasta que una figura les abrió.

Fueron llevados hasta un cuarto de espera, donde aparecieron dos mortífagos, todos llevaban capuchas, un mago entregó a Blaise y Draco una túnica a cada uno y el otro se acercó hacia ella, pronto pudo distinguir que tenía contornos de mujer.

La mortífago se quitó la capucha y miró detenidamente a la pelirroja. Ginny contuvo el aliento al ver la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Desnúdate.

- ¿Cómo? –Ginny miró a Bellatrix como esperando que dijese que era una broma, pero no vio signos de ello, se giró hacia Draco y Blaise y ambos la miraban mientras se ponían la túnica- Pero están ellos –dijo señalando a los chicos. Bellatrix sacó la varita y la apuntó al pecho.

- ¡Bella! –interrumpió Draco, la mujer bajó la varita y miró a su sobrino con curiosidad- Desnúdate Weasley y haz todo lo que te diga Bella.

Después de decir eso, el rubio salió por la puerta seguido de Blaise y el otro hombre.

Ginny se desnudó y se puso el vestido que Bella le tendía, luego fue llevada a una sala muy amplia, la metieron en el centro, alrededor estaba lleno de mortífagos, todos con capas y capuchas.

Una puerta se abrió y una figura imponente entró, los mortífagos se arrodillaron y un aire frío siguió la presencia inhumana que se puso delante de ella. Ginny bajó la vista obedientemente y se arrodilló.

- Levántate – Ginny obedeció mientras temblaba, su voz era como si la estuviesen dando puñaladas- mírame –Ginny alzó la vista y tuvo que contenerse ante la idea de huir cuando vio ese rojo sangre mirándola con frialdad.

Ginny se sentía incómoda, llevaba un vestido largo hasta el suelo, de color negro, con la espalda descubierta y un gran escote, la tela de terciopelo se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura esbelta.

- Me han dicho que tenemos un objetivo común –Voldemort movió la varita entre sus dedos.

- Sí mi Lord.

- Si me traicionas me encargaré de que sufras tanto que desearías no haber nacido en tu vida –el tono heló la sangre de Ginny.

- No lo haré mi Lord.

- Bienvenida entonces, que de comienzo el ritual –chasqueó los dedos y Bella apareció detrás de Ginny, para quitarla el vestido y desanudarle la trenza.

Ginny se puso roja cuando quedó desnuda frente a todos los mortífagos, Voldemort se acercó a ella y recorrió su cuerpo con uno de sus fríos dedos, se paró en las heridas que le había hecho Draco el otro día y sonrió mientras miraba hacia los mortífagos.

La pelirroja tuvo que reprimir las náuseas que le entraron cuando el que no debe ser nombrado la tocó.

- Extiende el brazo izquierdo –Ginny obedeció y sintió como el Lord le clavaba un cuchillo para abrirla una herida en el brazo, tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor.

Bellatrix trajo un cuenco y dejó que la sangre lo llenase. Luego acercó un botecito pequeño con un color entre negro-rojizo, como la sangre coagulada. Bella se sentó en el suelo y empezó a mezclar los botes y a lanzar hechizos con la varita mientras Ginny la miraba sin entender nada, cuando giró la vista vio que el Lord no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

- En tu ceremonia de iniciación –comenzó a explicar el Lord- es decir, ésta, además te será elegido, bueno digamos que tu sangre lo elige, un compañero –dejó que la chica asintiese- tu compañero será elegido entre las sangres de todos mis mortífagos sin compañero o compañera, tu sangre elegirá a la persona que más se parezca a ti; y teniendo en cuenta que eres virgen la unión será aún más fuerte y poderosa, ello es debido a que la pureza de una vírgen entregada a mi servicio hace que nazca una fuerza muy poderosa –empezó a salir un hilo de humo de la mezcla que en la que estaba trabajando Bella- ese compañero y tu estaréis "casados", sentiréis el dolor del otro, la felicidad del otro, el odio… sabréis dónde se encuentra y tenéis la obligación de protegeros hasta la muerte.

El humo se transformó en un número, se oyeron algunos rumores entre los mortífagos.

- Vaya vaya –sonrió fríamente el Lord mientras fijaba su vista en el mortífago que se acercaba al tener asignado el número que había salido- Bella, prepárala.

El que no debe ser nombrado se sentó en su silla y Ginny fue llevada a una mesa, en donde la ataron las manos con unas cuerdas provenientes de la varita y la pusieron una venda negra para que no viese nada.

Se sentía expuesta y un miedo horrible se impuso en ella, apretó los dientes con fuerza y se concienció en no sentir nada de lo que la iban a hacer.

Se oyó el sonido de una capa al caer al suelo, Bella se acercó al mortífago que había quedado desnudo y le obligó a beber de la mezcla de su sangre con la de la chica.

El mortífago se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba tendida Ginny y se subió a ella.

Ginny sintió de pronto el calor de otro cuerpo junto a ella, su piel se erizó, y de pronto unos labios se cerraron sobre los de ella, saboreándola e introduciendo un sabor ferroso, de sangre en su boca.

Unas manos se deslizaron lentamente sobre sus pechos, haciendo que Ginny olvidase la promesa que se había hecho de no sentir, los dedos se encontraron con sus pezones erguidos y los pellizcaron tímidamente, para luego sustituir las manos por la boca y la lengua, que se enrolló alrededor de ellos.

Las manos del extraño siguieron deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, acariciando toda zona que encontraba, explorando el cuerpo de la joven con posesión, besándola por los labios, la cara, las heridas, el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, el ombligo, la tripa, las piernas, los muslos, dando pequeños mordiscos por todas las zonas después de haberlas besado y lamido.

Ginny se sentía tremendamente excitada, le estaban haciendo maravillas, y el no ver quién se las hacía la ponía aún más, el no poder tocar el cuerpo que se arrastraba sobre el suyo la estaba matando de ansias, le necesitaba, quería tenerle dentro de ella, no pudo contener los gemidos que pronto empezaron a salir de su boca, y no le importó que hubiesen cientos de miradas puestas en ellos, no le importó ni que el Lord estuviese mirando, sólo quería que el hombre que ahora bajaba la cabeza y la enterraba entre sus muslos, la hiciese suya.

Y chilló cuando una lengua se clavó en su interior, chilló de placer y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras los brazos agarraban las piernas y las separaban para dejarle más acceso a su lengua.

Sintió su piel, era suave, y sus hombros se notaban fuertes, la agarró los pies para que no los moviese ni le tocase, la estaba haciendo sufrir, sabía que ella necesitaba su contacto, pero él no se lo iba a dar, no aún.

Se separó de ella cuando llegó al orgasmo y la dejó respirando con dificultad. No la tocó, lo que hizo que Ginny gimiese levemente como pidiendo de nuevo caricias y placer.

De nuevo una mano se acercó a su cuerpo y empezó a recorrerlo de arriba abajo, seguida por una boca, dientes y lengua, que besaban, mordían y lamían todo a su paso.

No creía que fuese posible tanto placer, mientras la besaban en la boca, el hombre se acercó y se coló entre sus piernas, para empujar suavemente sobre su entrada.

Ginny gimió de dolor y el hombre siguió introduciéndose poco a poco, con cuidado, deslizándose despacio, como si temiese romperla, con cariño, con pasión, con posesión, sin tener prisa, y entrelazando la lengua con la de ella para que no gritase de dolor.

De un golpe rápido, terminó de introducirse dentro de ella, haciendo que la chica gritase de dolor y él dejase escapar una exclamación de placer, lo que le hizo intuir a Ginny que no era mayor el hombre con el que se había unido.

Un hilillo de sangre bajó por los muslos de la chica.

El mortífago volvió a besarla delicadamente, dejando que ella se acostumbrase a tenerle dentro antes de comenzar a moverse, cuando empezó a moverse cambió los besos dulces por mordiscos tiernos en los labios de la pelirroja, en la oreja, en el cuello, en la nariz…

Pronto el dolor de la pelirroja se convirtió en placer, enrolló las piernas alrededor de la cadera de él, palpando con ellas un trasero bien formado, lo que la hizo gemir nuevamente.

El mortífago se pegó totalmente a ella, el pecho de la joven se unía al torso desnudo del hombre, encajando a la perfección, Ginny recibió un olor familiar del pelo del hombre cuando éste enterró la cabeza en su cuello y la hizo gritar de placer mientras a su vez aumentaba el ritmo de la penetración.

Ahora no sólo era ella la que gemía de placer, sino que la figura que la estaba poseyendo también estaba gimiendo, no podía evitar que esos sonidos saliesen de su boca, estaba llegando, como Ginny intuyó, la persona debía de ser bastante joven.

Notó que alguien se acercaba, alguien ajeno, no se había vuelto a acordar de que había gente hasta sentir unos dedos fríos y fuertes cerrarse en su brazo izquierdo, del que había manado antes la sangre y la voz del Lord murmurar algo.

Sintió que llegaba al orgasmo en el momento exacto en que el hombre que estaba sobre ella llegaba también haciendo que un gemido algo más fuerte que los demás saliese de la boca de él, y ella gritó de dolor al sentir que algo la abrasaba el brazo izquierdo, sonó el ruido de la carne al quemarse, la marca apareció encima del corte que le habían hecho antes.

Intentó aguantarse y no llorar, pero escocía demasiado, gimió de dolor y sintió como la figura que estaba sobre ella la abrazaba para consolarla, y la besaba en los labios.

- Shhh –Ginny se quedó petrificada, esa voz…, mientras la mano de él se deslizaba por su cabello y alguien ajeno a ellos dos la desataba la venda- Ya pasó.

Ginny fijó sus ojos azules en los grises que la miraban sin pestañear.

- Eres mía –dijo lamiéndole las lágrimas mientras Bella desataba los brazos de Ginny.

Draco se separó lentamente de ella y se agachó a recoger su túnica. Ginny se incorporó con la ayuda de Bella y el Lord se acercó a ella.

- Bienvenida a mi familia –la besó en la boca y Ginny sintió asco- ahora vayamos a celebrar esta nueva unión y nuestra nueva pareja. Vosotros volver a Hogwarts.


	3. Tengo que hacerlo

**Summary**Del amor al odio hay una línea demasiado imperceptible. ¿Qué pasa cuando Ginny se convierte en una enemiga en potencia? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer por destrozar la vida de Harry?

**Atención: **Este fic contendrá sexo, drogas, violencia, rituales... Si tu corazón es débil o si eres demasiado impresionable y cerrado al mundo exterior no lo leas.

**Lo típico: **Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

**Lira Garbo:** Hola preciosísima, no tuviste problemas con que salían símbolos raros? xD Bueno de todas formas lo volví a subir, es que este internet hace cosas raras con los acentos. Sí que fue fuerte la iniciación, y grrrr (carita babeando) a mi me hubiese dado algo de ver a Malfoy xD Grr cómo me pone ais. Bueno aquí tienes la continuación y sigo esperando la inspiración para los otros, jaja cuando venga los continúo. Besazos!

**LadyVega:** Sí, puta mierda de acentos, no sé qué coño le pasa, a ver si volviéndola a subir va mejor y puedes releerla, porque es muy molesto leerla con los símbolos raros. Me alegro de que te esté gustando! Saludos.

**Ginny****-ForEver:** Gracias! Lo de más sangre limpia no es exactamente eso, sino que tener a Ginny de su parte ya es un gran avance, puede utilizarla para infiltrase en la orden, y es de una familia de magos de lo más cercano a Dumbledore. Estaba clarísimo que a Ginny le iba a tocar Draco xD No pude resistirme juju. En este capítulo verás cómo se van a comportar frente a los demás, espero que lo disfrutes. Besos!

**Rosy:** A mi también me gusta ese carácter para Ginny. Sí, ella ha decidido y tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias que traerán. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

**sally****-malfoy:** Juju sí, los rituales son a lo bestia.Buf no sé, Ginny ha llegado hasta el extremo desde el primer momento, y las cosas las esta haciendo de golpe, y demostrando que tiene muy en serio lo que quiere. Aquí tienes la continuación. Disfrútala. Besos. (Por cierto, el fic de Peca Conmigo era de sólo un capítulo ;-))

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO**

**3. Tengo que hacerlo**

_'That's the end - and that's the start of it  
That's the whole - and that's the part of it  
That's the high - and that's the heart of it  
That's the long - and that's the short of it  
That's the best - and that's the test in it  
That's the doubt - the doubt, the trust in it  
That's the sight - and that's the sound of it  
That's the gift - and that's the trick in it'_

_(Placebo – Twenty Years)_

La sala quedó vacía a excepción de Draco, Ginny y Lucius Malfoy, que parecía realmente enfadado.

- Es inconcebible –se agarraba la cabeza y miraba con asco a la pelirroja- ¿cómo has podido quedar con ella, con eso? –la señaló con asco. Draco la miró de soslayo, Ginny se encogía a cada palabra del padre de Draco- Draco, mírame cuando te hable –estaba furioso y cada vez más, le dio un bofetón y el rubio permaneció impasible mientras su mejilla se ponía colorada- es una vergüenza, es una Weasley, una amiga de sangre sucias.

- Basta padre –Draco se plantó frente a Lucius- es lo que ha salido y tendrás que aceptarlo.

- No me hables así –siseó peligrosamente, Ginny se encogió de miedo mientras Draco permanecía inmóvil- Es humillante –envió un cruciatus a Draco que cayó al suelo y empezó a retorcerse mientras tenía la boca abierta y luchaba por no gritar.

Ginny sintió el dolor de Draco en su propia piel, gritó por él y se revolvió.

- Lucius –el mortífago paró el hechizo y se arrodilló ante la figura que había aparecido de entre las sombras- siento interrumpir esta bonita –sonrió de lado, la mueca daban ganas de vomitar- reunión familiar –soltó una carcajada que hizo que a todos se les pusiese los pelos de punta- Draco es tu hijo, pero también un mortífago mío, por lo tanto no voy a tolerar que me destroces a un hombre con un potencial como el de Draco y menos que insultes a mi pequeña adquisición –sonrió de nuevo mientras miraba a Ginny que tenía todo el pelo revuelto y los labios rojos e hinchados.

- Lo siento mi Lord –Lucius bajó la cabeza y se levantó cuando Voldemort le despidió.

Draco se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Ginny mientras Voldemort se acercaba a ellos dos. El Lord posó una mano en el muslo de la joven y luego miró a Draco.

- Preciosa –siguió acariciándola- Y sólo tuya Draco –susurró- Cuídala porque es una de las piezas que necesitamos para vencerles, y enséñala a controlar el dolor cuando te hagan daño.

Se separó de ellos y les ordenó que marchasen de nuevo al Castillo, que pronto amanecería.

Draco, Ginny y Blaise caminaban en silencio por el pasillo que les llevaba a Hogwarts.

- ¿Hay más mortífagos que vayan a Hogwarts aún? –Blaise miró a Draco como advirtiéndole.

- Algunos, no te lo puedo decir –Ginny levantó una ceja- aún estás demasiado abajo para que sepas quiénes son, algunos te los cruzarás y ni siquiera te lo imaginarías –la acarició el pelo.

- ¿Por qué tú no tenías pareja?

- En los hombres es más difícil encontrar pareja, la mayoría somos hombres –miró a Blaise- Él tampoco tiene, cuando nos hicieron la prueba a nosotros no nos salió ningún número.

- ¿Y cómo os iniciasteis entonces? –Blaise soltó una carcajada mientras Draco miraba hacia otro lado.

- Si no somos vírgenes, Bella nos inicia –acabó contestando.

- Oh –Ginny se quedó pensando- ¿y quién me hubiese iniciado si no hubieses salido tú y no fuese virgen?

- Él –dijo Draco mirándola a los ojos. Ginny sintió un escalofrío y se arrimó a Draco.

Llegaron al interior de Hogwarts y Zabini se separó de ellos para dirigirse hacia su casa. Ginny y Draco estuvieron andando en silencio un rato, la pelirroja se rascaba de vez en cuando la marca.

- ¿Te duele? –preguntó el rubio deteniéndose en unas escaleras.

- Me escuece –se miraron silenciosamente- siento que tu padre no me acepte –Draco no contestó, se acercó a ella y la rodeó entre sus brazos para darla un beso.

- Soy yo quien tiene que aceptarte.

- ¿Y lo has hecho? –tembló mientras esperaba la respuesta.

- Desde que me seguiste el otro día en Hosmedage, te quise para mí –la volvió a besar, posesivamente.

- Si yo soy tuya, tú eres mío Malfoy, recuérdalo –sentenció la pelirroja. El rubio sonrió sarcásticamente.

- No creas que no me pone tu manera de pronunciar mi apellido –Ginny abrió la boca para contestar pero Draco continuó- pero sería mejor que me llamases por mi nombre –hizo una pausa- Ginny –paladeó las letras con total deleite. La chica sonrió y se mordió un labio tentadoramente, por lo que Draco los atrapó con su boca- Buenas noches.

- Descansa, Draco.

Ginny subió las escaleras mientras Draco se perdía por los pasillos que llevaban a su Sala Común.

Llegó a su cama y sonrió con felicidad, la venganza estaba empezando. Se quedó rápidamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó con el ruido de sus compañeras, así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño para asearse de forma rápida.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, con una sonrisa en los labios y el estómago le dio un vuelco cuando le vio sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Sus miradas se cruzaron y se sostuvieron durante poco rato, pero el suficiente para ver reflejado en sus ojos la lujuria. Nadie se dio cuenta de ese intercambio de miradas, ni siquiera Zabini, pero había un profesor que los estaba observando, Severus Snape aún no concebía en su mente la idea de que la pequeña Weasley se acabase de convertir en una mortífago, y ni que decir tiene que eso cambiaba todos sus planes, no podía decir nada a Dumbledore porque ella le había amenazado, y corría peligro siguiendo infiltrado entre las filas de Voldemort.

Ginny se sentó en la mesa y la silla vacía de al lado fue ocupada por su hermano.

- Gin, tenemos que hablar –la pelirroja dejó la cuchara a un lado y miró a su hermano con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?

- Es por Hermione, está realmente dolida por cómo se ha comportado, cree que actuó de forma poco madura al no decirte que… Harry y Luna estaban juntos –Ginny le observó seriamente.

- No me interesa que estén juntos o no, Hermione me defraudó y no me lo imaginé de ella –contestó secamente.

- Lo sé… y yo también, debería haberte dicho algo, pero pensé que ya no… sentías nada por… Harry –vaciló- pero ella se empeñaba en que sí…

- Te he dicho que no me interesa, ni Harry, ni lo que tenga que ver con él, así que podrías ahorrarte el sermoncito –Ron iba a protestar- Ron, si queréis volveros a ganar mi confianza, demostrármelo.

Ginny se levanto y salió del Gran Comedor, caminó hacia su clase de Adivinación, iba distraída y se chocó contra una figura.

- Tenemos que hablar –susurró Severus Snape.

- Y tanto –dijo ella sonriendo.

- Acompáñame a mi despacho.

El profesor se giró y caminó hacia las mazmorras mientras Ginny le seguía arrastrando vagamente los pies. Entraron en el despacho y tomaron asiento. La pelirroja se quedó mirándole fríamente mientras él la evaluaba.

- ¿Qué has hecho? –cruzó las manos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Perdone? –respondió cínicamente mientras enrollaba sus dedos entre los mechones que caían sobre su rostro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –se puso serio y se acercó sobre la mesa peligrosamente a ella.

- He elegido bando, señor.

- ¿Bando? –estaba perdiendo la compostura y eso a Ginny le estaba haciendo gracia- ¡Bando! –bramó- ¡Esto no es un juego!

- No lo dudo –se recostó en la silla- ¿por qué no vamos al grano?

Snape la miró fijamente y se volvió a sentar bien. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué le parece si nos hacemos chantaje mutuamente? –ayudó Ginny.

- No puede ser, Dumbledore tendrá noticias de esto.

- Entonces –sonrió- el Lord también –el profesor sufrió un escalofrío.

- ¿Qué sugieres?

- Es obvio –hizo una pausa- Dumbledore no tendrá noticias, y el Lord tampoco –se levantó sin recibir permiso y se encaminó hacia la puerta- Tenga cuidado con lo que habla.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella mientras respiraba nerviosa, Snape no se quedaría callado, de eso no tenía duda, harían cualquier cosa para que ella no se diese cuenta, y no sabía qué hacer, si se lo decía al Lord, no podría acercarse a su familia y por lo tanto tampoco a Harry, pero sino, ellos podrían actuar como si nada y tratar de acercarse a ella para utilizarla.

Maldijo a Snape y corrió hacia la clase de Adivinación, llegaba tarde, muy tarde. Nada más entrar, el centauro Firenze la miró fijamente, y Ginny sintió como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento.

- Sabía que llegarías tarde –dijo Trewlance n/a: lo siento, no sé cómo se escribe, que alguien me lo diga :o

- Normal, si no llego a la hora corriente, pues o una de dos, o es que no voy a llegar o es que llegaré tarde –dijo con sorna. Algunos compañeros rieron.

En la clase no hubo ningún contratiempo, se tumbaron mientras estudiaban algunas tácticas de Firenze y después se encaminaron hacia la siguiente clase.

Colin Hablaba con Ginny mientras ésta se miraba despistadamente las uñas. El chico dio un grito ahogado cuando la pelirroja se pasó el pelo por detrás de la espalda.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ésta aún absorta en sus pensamientos.

- Tienes marcas –Ginny le miró y bruscamente se volvió a pasar el pelo por delante.

- Me dio una reacción alérgica la nueva funda de almohadas que nos pusieron.

- Ah –hizo una pausa y siguió hablando, haciendo que Ginny volviese a perderse en sus ensoñaciones.

La chica le sintió, olió su aroma y levantó la cabeza para fijarse en la figura imponente que recorría el pasillo seguido de sus 'guardaespaldas' y varios Slytherins más, miraba a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, Ginny sonrió pensando que era sólo para ella.

- ¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó el gryffindor.

- ¿Eh? –movió la cabeza negativamente- de nada, estaba pensando.

- Oye, aligera el paso, que las serpientes vienen hacia aquí –pero antes de que pudiesen escabullirse, Draco Malfoy había llegado con su séquito.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –la miró de arriba abajo- ¿la pobretona tiene novio nuevo? –todos soltaron una carcajada y Ginny le miró fijamente- ¿ya se te pasó el disgusto de Potter? –Ginny le fulminó con la mirada mientras todos los demás reían, Zabini divertido seguía la conversación desde un segundo plano.

- No es de tu incumbencia, estúpido –se giró hacia Colin, el chico temblaba visiblemente y los Slytherins rieron.

- Cuando no se tiene argumentos se recurre a los insultos –sentenció Draco.

- Cuando no se tiene ganas de aguantar a una panda de mimados se recurre a la verdad –Colin agarró el brazo de Ginny y la susurró que mejor que se fuesen.

- Creo que deberías hacer caso a tu 'amiguito' –los ojos de Draco centelleaban con furia.

- No os tengo miedo –la pelirroja se encaró.

- Deberías tenerlo, Weasly –escupió su apellido y Ginny sintió como si un puñal se clavase en todo su ser.

Aparecieron Harry, Ron y Hermione, se pusieron al lado de los Gryffindors haciendo que Colin suspirase de alivio.

- ¿Has venido a salvar a tu damisela cabeza-rajada? –los Slytherins rieron. Harry miró tímidamente a Ginny y Ron se puso rojo de furia, lo que hizo que Hermione lo sujetase. Ginny sacó la varita y apuntó a Draco, pero él ya la estaba apuntando.

- ¿Quieres jugar? –el rubio rió con sorna. Pansy sacó también su varita y se puso enfrente de Ginny, los demás sacaron también sus varitas y se apuntaron amenazadoramente.

Ginny miró a Pansy con odio, y la chica sonrió peligrosamente.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –todos se giraron hacia la voz severa- ¡Guarden sus varitas! –McGonagall les miraba con el ceño fruncido- 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 50 puntos menos para Slytherin, ahora ¡vayan a clase!

Los alumnos guardaron las varitas y Ginny y Draco se miraron fijamente antes de irse cada uno hacia un lado.

- ¡Menos mal que apareciste Harry! –Colin revoloteaba alegremente alrededor del moreno.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hermione a la pelirroja.

- Sí –contestó secamente. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

- Es mejor que vayamos a la siguiente clase –dijo Ron. Todos asintieron y Colin y Ginny se separaron del trío.

Ginny no prestó atención en clase, la imagen de Draco riéndose de ella aparecía a todas horas en su cabeza. Cuando tocó el timbre para que fuesen a comer suspiró resignada y salió apresurada de la clase, aún maldiciendo al rubio.

Caminó absorta y con el ceño fruncido, alguien la agarró y la tapó la boca mientras la empujaba hacia un aula desierta.

Ginny sintió la presión de unos labios sobre los suyos, y unas manos que se cerraban entorno a su figura. La pelirroja empujó a Draco y le miró con furia.

- Te odio –el rubio la miró serio- Te odio –cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir para ver que los ojos grises del rubio estaban muy cerca de los suyos- Te odio –susurró antes de que Draco la volviese a besar.

Se besaron con violencia y pasión descontrolada, las manos se deslizaron por el cuerpo, tocándolo todo como si muriesen si no pudiesen hacerlo. Draco empujó a Ginny con fuerza contra la pared y siguió recorriendo su cuerpo.

Se separaron mientras respiraban entrecortadamente, sus miradas se cruzaron y sus labios se rozaron mientras exhalaban el aliento.

- Tengo que hacerlo, Ginny –su nombre en boca de esos labios que antes la habían humillado fue como un bálsamo en ese momento.

- Lo sé –dijo ella apartando la mirada.

Draco la agarró delicadamente de la barbilla y la besó lentamente.

- Esta noche vamos a empezar a practicar –dijo el rubio.

- ¿Practicar? –Ginny sonrió pícaramente.

- Bueno no –Draco se puso nervioso y Ginny rió bajito- Sí, pero no ese tipo de prácticas –hizo una pausa- bueno sí, eso también –Ginny volvió a reír mientras Draco fruncía el ceño e intentaba concentrarse- lo que quiero decir, es que tengo que enseñarte cosas –Ginny miró hacia su pantalón- ¡Ginny! –la pelirroja volvió a reír tapándose la boca.

- Vale, vale –le miró a los ojos.

- Tengo que enseñarte a controlar mi dolor, pellízcame con fuerza –Ginny lo hizo y sintió el dolor en su propio cuerpo- Es uno de los inconvenientes de estar unidos, lo demás son ventajas.

- ¿Tú sientes algo si me hacen daño?

- Sí, pero me enseñaron a controlar el dolor –la miró seriamente- va a dolerte.

- ¿Qué… qué vas a hacerme? –tragó saliva.

- Algo que no quiero pero debo, ya lo verás esta noche.

Volvieron a besarse y Ginny salió de la clase mirando hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie les veía.

Cada uno fue por un camino para llegar al Gran Comedor, cuando Ginny tomó asiento en su mesa, Draco ya estaba comiendo.

- Hola – Ginny se giró hacia Hermione- ¿puedo sentarme?

- Sí –ya era hora de que intentase volver a entablar un lazo de amistad.

- ¿Qué tal las clases? –Hermione removió las manos nerviosamente.

- Bien ¿y las tuyas?

- También, aunque nos mandan muchos deberes.

- Sí, a nosotros nos están empezando a atosigar también.

- Si necesitas ayuda… -se ofreció la castaña.

- Gracias.

Hermione se relajó y empezaron a comer mientras seguían manteniendo una conversación sin importancia.


	4. No gritar no significa que no duela

**Summary:** Del amor al odio hay una línea demasiado imperceptible. ¿Qué pasa cuando Ginny se convierte en una enemiga en potencia¿Qué será capaz de hacer por destrozar la vida de Harry?

**Atención:** Este fic contendrá sexo, drogas, violencia, rituales... Si tu corazón es débil o si eres demasiado impresionable y cerrado al mundo exterior no lo leas.

**Lo típico:** Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

**Comentario:** Sé que mucha gente se habrá olvidado de mi, y que les hice una pequeña putadita al no continuar este fics (y otros) La verdad es que he estado dos años sin escribir, no había inspiración, y mi ordenador se ha jodido varias veces, así que todos los bocetos de los nuevos capítulos que tenía han volado. Sin más dilación, os presento este nuevo capítulo. Os quiero decir que si el nivel es más bajo que el resto de lo que he escrito, os pido perdón de todo corazón, para mí es duro volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo. Bueno, no me enrollo más. Disfruten.

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO**

**4. No gritar no significa que no duela.**

_I had to close down everything  
I had to close down my mind  
Too many things to cover me  
Too much can make me blind  
I've seen so much in so many places  
So many heartaches, so many faces  
So many dirty things  
You couldn't believe_

_(Moby – Extreme Way)_

La noche envolvió el Castillo de Hogwarts con rapidez. Era una noche cerrada, los copos de nieve seguían cayendo fuera de los muros del Castillo, pero aún así, se sentía el frío en los huesos, era una de las noches más frías que cualquiera recordase.

Ginny mirada distraída el fuego de la chimenea y movía los dedos sobre la mesa en la que estaba haciendo un trabajo de Pociones. Pensaba en Snape y en cómo soslayar el problema que se le presentaba. De vez en cuando su mente volvía a enfocarse en unos ojos grises, fríos y a la vez apasionados, ella había visto fuego debajo de todo ese hielo. Sonrío sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Ya has acabado? –Ginny salió de sus cavilaciones y miró a Hermione. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces por qué sonríes? El trabajo que os ha puesto Snape es muy difícil, si no continuas no te dará tiempo a entregarlo mañana.

Ginny frunció el ceño y miró a la castaña, que tenía una mirada severa. La pelirroja suspiró y volvió a enfrascarse en el pergamino que tenía delante suya.

- Bueno, yo estoy muerta de sueño –Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano mientras bostezaba- Buenas noches.

Ginny la despidió con un cabeceo y con la mirada la siguió hasta que se hubo perdido por las escaleras. Recorrió la sala con la mirada y vio que los pocos alumnos que aún quedaban se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones. Esperó pacientemente a que todas las puertas de los cuartos se cerrasen y se levantó cogiendo su trabajo de Pociones. Metió los libros en la mochila y la dejó en un sillón, mientras que el pergamino lo enrollaba y se lo metía bajo la túnica.

Se encaminó con paso decidido hacia la salida de la Sala Común y atravesó el retrato, la Señora Gorda gruñó molesta, pero luego le guiñó un ojo a Ginny.

- Los jóvenes tienen que disfrutar de la noche.

Ginny movió la mano para darle las gracias y murmuró un 'hasta luego'.

La pelirroja bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y se encaminó al pasillo donde había quedado con Draco. El joven ya estaba allí, apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, con gesto de aburrimiento. Sus miradas se cruzaron y los ojos de Ginny brillaron con lujuria. Draco ladeó la cabeza y sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Llegas tarde –dijo secamente el rubio. Ginny entornó los ojos y le observó con furia.

- Había mucha gente en la Sala Común –repuso.

Draco se encogió de hombros y la agarró del brazo con fuerza. Ginny intentó zafarse de su mano, ya que apretaba con mucha fuerza, al final desistió y dejó que la guiase por los pasillos hasta una puerta que apareció de pronto.

Cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos y Ginny se fijó en la habitación, no era muy grande y no había prácticamente nada en ella. La pelirroja se giró para mirar a Draco, este había sacado la varita y la mecía en su mano. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Draco la apuntaba con la varita al pecho.

- Cruccio! –Ginny abrió la boca y de ella salió un alarido enorme. Sentía como si miles de agujas perforasen su cuerpo, cayó al suelo de rodilla y empezó a retorcerse sin parar de gritar. Draco la observaba impasible. De pronto la maldición dejó de afectarla.

Ginny gimió en el suelo, su pelo se había pegado a su cara debido al sudor, jadeaba con fuerza. Levantó la mirada.

- ¿P... Por qué? –consiguió preguntar. Pero de nuevo la maldición volvió a estar sobre ella, esta vez el dolor era aún más insoportable, gritaba como nunca había gritado, se sentía morir, su vista se nubló.

Draco se acercó a ella y cortó la maldición, se arrodilló al lado de la pelirroja y la agarró del pelo para que levantase la cabeza. Ginny tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, el rubio apartó la vista y se levantó.

- Levántate –ordenó fríamente. Ginny le miró sin entender- Levántate del suelo, pareces un cerdo en el matadero.

La joven abrió la boca asombrada, pero aún así intentó levantarse, aunque sus brazos no la sostuvieron más de un par de segundo y volvió a caer al suelo de bruces.

- Eres muy débil –Draco la miraba sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Ginny volvió a apoyarse en sus brazos y se puso de rodillas tambaleándose, en ese momento Draco la abofeteó violentamente y la chica cayó de nuevo al suelo, gimiendo y tocándose la mejilla magullada.

El rubio se acercó a ella y la miró desde arriba con los ojos fríos en los que Ginny había visto fuego en alguna ocasión. La pelirroja rechinó los dientes con ira, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se abalanzó contra las piernas de Draco, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dándose un golpe en la cabeza. Ginny gritó al sentir el golpe a través de su unión y se acercó arrastrándose hasta Draco.

- ¿Estás bien? –demandó preocupada.

- Sí –dijo el rubio moviendo la mano para restarle importancia- ¿Has visto cómo reaccionas cuando sufro algún daño? –la pelirroja asintió- ¿Has visto cómo reacciono yo? –Ginny le miró fijamente y asintió- Lo primero es que aprendas a controlar tu propio dolor, luego sentirás el mío también pero no te afectará tanto.

El muchacho se levantó y le tendió una mano a Ginny para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. La chica se tambaleó hasta que los brazos firmes del rubio la sostuvieron. Un sillón apareció detrás de la pelirroja y el chico la ayudó a sentarse.

Ginny sentía dolor en todas partes del cuerpo, Draco la observó y la chica creyó ver en sus ojos un atisbo de preocupación, que enseguida fue tapado por la frialdad de antes. El rubio se sentó a su lado y apareció una mesa frente a él con un caldero pequeño lleno de una poción de la que salía u humo morado.

Atrajo a Ginny hacia él y deslizó un paño, que previamente había metido en la poción, por la frente de la joven. Empezó a sentirse mucho más calmada y sus dolores remitieron un poco.

Draco dejó el paño en la mesa besó con delicadeza el pelo de la chica, que apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Ginny sintió que el corazón de Draco latía tan rápido como el suyo. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, el rubio acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de la joven.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –Ginny asintió- Es una manera muy fuerte de empezar, pero tienes que aprender rápido.

- Tú... –la pelirroja le miró a los ojos- Tú no gritaste cuando tu padre te hizo la maldición cruciatus.

- No gritar no significa que no sientas el dolor –Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo- pero es una forma de 'controlarlo'. Es lo que tienes que aprender. –hizo una pausa- Yo siento tu dolor también, pero lo siento lejano, sé cuánto te duele pero no me afecta. Tienes que separar mi dolor del tuyo.

Ginny asintió con determinación. Se miraron en silencio.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme con un trabajo de Pociones? –Draco la miró sorprendido, pero luego soltó una carcajada- ¡No te rías¡Tengo que entregarlo mañana y hay una parte que no sé qué poner!

Draco sonrió cínicamente y alargó la mano para que le enseñase el trabajo. Ginny sacó de su túnica el pergamino y se lo dio. El joven lo leyó un par de veces y luego le explicó los fallos que tenía que corregir y le resolvió las dudas. Para cuando hubieron terminado los dos se caían de sueño.

El rubio se levantó y ayudó a Ginny a ponerse de pie, que aún le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Salieron de la Sala y la puerta desapareció detrás de ellos. Caminaron juntos un rato hasta que sus caminos se separaban.

- Tienes que cerrar tu mente, practícalo –se dio la vuelta, pero antes de dar un paso, cambió de idea y volvió a mirar a Ginny, la chica sonrió al ver el fuego que atravesaba en esos momentos los ojos de Draco, además, esa emoción tan fuerte la sentía a través de la unión que tenían. El rubio la agarró con delicadeza de la cabeza y la beso en los labios con urgencia. Cuando se separaron ambos jadeaban e intentaban contener su excitación- Es muy tarde, será mejor que duermas algo.

- Tú también, que sé que estás cansado aunque no lo parezca –Draco entornó los ojos con recelo, pero luego sonrió tranquilamente.

- Buenas noches, Ginny. –Como siempre que oía su nombre de los labios del rubio, el corazón de la pelirroja dio una sacudida.

- Buenas noches... Draco. –El aludido sonrió y se dio la vuelta, mientras agitaba la mano para despedirse de ella.

Ginny caminó por los pasillos desiertos sintiendo todavía algunas punzadas de dolor en el cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al retrato de la Señora Gorda, ésta sonreía con suficiente. Ginny dijo la contraseña y la Señora Gorda se hizo a un lado mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios.

Antes de dirigirse a su cuarto, Ginny recogió su mochila y guardó el trabajo de Pociones ya acabado. Suspiró con alivio mientras cerraba la mochila y se encaminó a las escaleras para acostarse.

Llegó a su cuarto y con cuidado de no hacer ruido se desvistió y se metió en la cama con rapidez. Sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse un poco y el dolor empezó a remitir a medida que Ginny se sumergía en un sueño profundo.

Antes de dormirse, tuvo plena conciencia de Draco, él aún no estaba dormido, pero la tranquilidad que sentía que fluía a través de su unión hizo que Ginny se quedase dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Bueno, no sé si me habrá salido muy corto o qué. Pero ya era hora de que hiciese algo. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y por ahora tengo en mente seguir con esta historia. Luego ya veré con el resto, aunque supongo que todo será cuestión de releerlas y ver si me viene la inspiración.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Como una niña buena

**Summary:** Del amor al odio hay una línea demasiado imperceptible. ¿Qué pasa cuando Ginny se convierte en una enemiga en potencia¿Qué será capaz de hacer por destrozar la vida de Harry?

**Atención:** Este fic contendrá sexo, drogas, violencia, rituales... Si tu corazón es débil o si eres demasiado impresionable y cerrado al mundo exterior no lo leas.

**Lo típico:** Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla (no me comáis la cabeza, va?)

**Reviews:** Muchas gracias por los dos reviews que me habéis dejado. Por supuesto, no esperaba ninguno, de hecho me ha alegrado que me escribieseis. El capítulo anterior fue para tantear, era corto, pero como ya expliqué no estoy en penas facultades, y prefiero hacerlo poco a poco. Este fic lo voy a continuar, así que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

**DEL AMOR AL ODIO**

**5. Como una niña buena.**

_Putting on your make up  
giggling and smoking  
magic potions in your hand bag  
eyes are blazing  
condoms just in case you make it to the backstage  
told your mum you're staying over at a friends house tonight  
like a good girl._

_(Cycle – Like a good girl)_

Ginny se levantó con dificultad, estaba agotada y sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo doloridos. Al principio se sintió confusa, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior fluyeron por su mente, recordaba el dolor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sin dejar ni una célula de su cuerpo libre. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se fue al lavabo.

Pasó entre algunas chicas de cuarto curso que se maquillaban y reían tontamente. Inconscientemente llevó su mano al cuello y luego a su pómulo, sentía la mejilla totalmente hinchada.

Vio que una ducha quedaba libre, y corrió hacia ella, una de las chicas de cuarto le dijo que ella estaba primero y Ginny le contestó por dónde podía meterse su puesto.

Abrió el grifo de la ducha mientras se desvestía y empezaba a sacar cosas del neceser. Cogió un espejo pequeñito y se sentó en el suelo. Suspiró y se miró en el espejo, un gran moratón había aparecido en su mejilla y sería realmente complicado taparlo. Tenía sangre reseca en un lateral del labio, que se había hinchado un poco. Bajó el espejo y enfocó su cuello, al menos la marca que le había dejado Draco en el cuello estaba en mejor estado, pero aún así seguía notándose en su piel clara.

Puso una mueca de desagrado y tiró el espejo al suelo, que se resquebrajó un poco sin llegar a romperse. Se levantó y se metió bajo el agua, que caía ardiendo, se lavó sin prisa y dejó que el agua caliente le calmase un poco las articulaciones.

Draco era muy fuerte, intentó concentrarse en su unión y le sintió, el chico ya estaba despierto.

Alguien dio unos golpes en la puerta.

- Espérate a que otra ducha quede libre, joder.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó una voz que Ginny reconoció como la de Hermione.

- Ah, eres tú, pensé que era una de esas petardas de cuarto.

- Bueno, no deberías colarte Gin.

La pelirroja sacó los dientes y se contuvo de mandar a Hermione donde había mandado a la otra chica. Respiró profundamente y cortó el agua. Se envolvió con una toalla y recogió sus cosas, cuando salió se encontró frente a la castaña, que la miró y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Qué... qué...?

- Me caí anoche de la cama y me di un buen coscorrón, por eso me colé en la ducha, creo que me golpeé con la mesilla de noche, aunque no logro acordarme, debía de estar muy dormida. –Acabó antes de que su amiga tuviese tiempo de preguntar.

- Deberías ir a la enfermería, esa mejilla tiene mala pinta.

- Gracias, Hermione. –Sonrió angelicalmente- Pero hoy tengo mucho trabajo atrasado, conseguí terminar el de Pociones. –Suspiró y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione haciéndola entender que su ayuda había servido de mucho.

- Me alegro. –Respondió a la sonrisa.- Ya sabes que si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar...

Ginny asintió y se fue a su cuarto. No era tan difícil mentir a Hermione, la chica podría ser todo lo inteligente que quisiese, pero había cosas que se escapaban de sus manos, como por ejemplo, que siempre confiaba demasiado en sus amigos.

La pelirroja sonrió para sus adentros cuando terminó de vestirse, era muy fácil ser como una chica buena, y ese sería su papel a partir de ahora para el resto del colegio, soltó una queda risita. Nadie en Hogwarts se había dado cuenta de cuánto había cambiado, nadie... salvo tal vez un par de personas.

Cogió su mochila y salió corriendo de la Sala Común, antes de que llegase al Gran Comedor se tropezó con una persona.

- Me desconciertan tus cambios de humor. –Ginny sonrió con descaro a un chico rubio que estaba apoyado en la pared y que se movió un poco para acortar las distancias.- También me desconciertan tus sonrisas. –Se acercó a ella y la agarró por la barbilla, con la otra mano la agarró el cuello con fuerza.

- No. –dijo Ginny respirando con dificultad.- Nos pueden ver. –Pero no se apartó, sentía las ansias de Draco, un torrente de pasión le llegó a través del vínculo que tenían. Ginny jadeó bajo la imperturbable mirada de Draco.

Oyeron un carraspeo detrás de ellos y Draco giró la cabeza lentamente con una mirada muy peligrosa. Ginny también miró a la persona que les había interrumpido.

- Seguidme. –Dijo una voz seca y desprovista de todo sentimiento.

Draco soltó a Ginny y miró cínicamente al profesor Snape, pero aún así le siguió cuando éste comenzó a andar.

La pelirroja intentó apaciguar sus nervios, Draco la miró de reojo y Ginny entendió que no debía ponerse nerviosa.

Caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos y no se cruzaron con nadie. Llegaron al despacho de Snape que estaba situado en las mazmorras. El profesor les hizo entrar y cerró la puerta tras ellos, no sin antes echar una ojeada.

Snape caminó tranquilamente y se sentó tras su escritorio, Draco tomó asiento en una de las sillas que había frente al profesor.

- Siéntate. –ordenó Snape a Ginny, que se sobresaltó. Draco le enseñó los dientes a Snape, que sonrió de lado.- Estás siendo muy inconsciente, Draco. –El chico gruñó- Aquí soy tu profesor, y también de ella. –La señaló con asco y Draco apretó los puños y los dientes. Pero luego relajó todo su semblante y sus músculos.- Así está mejor.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer dos cafés y un zumo de naranja, en el centro de la mesa también apareció un plato lleno de bollos. Draco cogió uno de los cafés y eligió un bollo relleno de chocolate. Snape acercó otro de los cafés y le señaló a Ginny que cogiese el zumo de naranja, la chica lo hizo y cogió además un bollo relleno de crema. Draco y Snape se evaluaban con la mirada. El profesor se pasó la lengua por los labios después de dar un trago a su café y se apartó el pelo grasiento de la cara antes de hablar.

- Ya sabes que tu padre no está muy... contento con lo que ha ocurrido. –Snape estaba empleando un tono hiriente mientras sonreía con malicia.- Pero si se entera de que la vas besando por los pasillo, no se pondrá más contento¿no crees? –Draco se puso muy tenso y Ginny alargó un brazo instintivamente para tocarle la mano.

El chico miró los dedos largos y finos de Ginny mientras Snape fruncía el ceño. Antes de que el profesor o el chico dijesen algo, Ginny apretó más los dedos alrededor de la mano de Draco y le impidió que se la apartase.

- Aquí sólo estamos nosotros tres¿vas a ir corriendo a Dumbledore para decirle que Draco y yo nos hacemos carantoñas? –el rubio la miró confuso y Snape apretó la mandíbula. Ginny sonrió y puso una cara inocente.- No, claro que no, porque... porque se supone que eres un doble espía¿no? Además, no sería muy conveniente que la Orden del Fénix se enterase de con quién comparto mi cama. –Draco soltó una carcajada y Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Es una buena prueba de tu lealtad, profesor Snape.

- ¡Cómo queréis que haga la vista larga si os he encontrado en medio de un pasillo concurrido! –bramó el profesor.- ¡Cómo queréis que oculte lo que está ocurriendo si no tenéis ningún cuidado! –Ginny se quedó algo sorprendida.

- No volverá a ocurrir. –Intervino seriamente Draco.

- ¡Y así lo espero, Draco! –miró a Ginny y luego a Draco- ¡Mira su cara! Si sigue apareciendo con esos golpes alguien va a meter las narices.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –siseó el rubio peligrosamente.

- No te equivoques, Draco, sí es de mi incumbencia si puede interferir en vuestra imagen en Hogwarts.

- Pues dame algo para quitárselo. –Snape cerró la boca y le miró durante unos segundos. Luego se levantó bruscamente y se acercó a su armario privado de pociones. Apartó varios botes y del fondo sacó uno que contenía una poción de color azul eléctrico. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó nuevamente.

- Una gota en las marcas y se irán. –Se lo tendió a Ginny.- Pero hoy no es conveniente que te las quites, habrá gente que te ha visto, así que pásate por la enfermería cuando puedas y esto guárdalo para otra ocasión.

Ginny guardó la poción en su bolsa y miró a Draco, el chico se había acomodado en el asiento y apuraba su café, Snape también daba la impresión de estar mucho más relajado. La chica frunció el ceño y se llevó el vaso de zumo a la boca.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no toma café? –preguntó el rubio. Snape le miró y se encogió de hombros.

- La he estado observando. –Ginny posó bruscamente el vaso sobre la mesa, no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle- No me rompas la mesa, Weasley.

- ¡Y usted no me observe! –Draco sonrió ampliamente ante la cara de desconcierto que había puesto Snape.

- ¿No es una monada? –Snape le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.- Tiene carácter. –Se levantó un poco e hizo que Ginny, totalmente sorprendida, se sentase en sus rodillas.- Es guapa.- La besó en el cuello- Es lista. –La acarició el pelo- No dudaría en matar para conseguir lo que ella quiere. –Snape abrió la boca, pero Draco le cortó.- Y es mía. –Draco soltó una carcajada y la besó en la boca, Ginny le devolvió el beso y se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba muy excitado.

- ¡No podéis hacer esto aquí! –gritó el profesor, los chicos se separaron- Es mi despacho.

- Usted nos interrumpió –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Y aquí nadie nos ve. –Añadió el rubio.

- ¡Yo sí! –se levantó de golpe y la silla casi se cae al suelo. Draco empezó a reírse con ganas.

- Vale, vale. –Soltó a Ginny- No hace falta que te pongas así. Bueno, yo me voy que no quiero llegar tarde a clase.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y se encaminaron a la puerta.

- Weasley, tú tienes clase ahora conmigo. –la chica se paró y Draco se encogió de hombros y se fue.

- No puedes hacer que la gente sospeche. –Dijo Snape seriamente.

- Lo sé.

- Pues empieza a actuar. –Ginny asintió y susurró 'como una niña buena'- Exacto, pero eso no te servirá delante del Señor Tenebroso, él sabe lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

Ginny sonrió enigmáticamente y salió del despacho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases fueron tranquilas, aunque en Transformaciones y Pociones les mandaron muchísimos deberes. Ginny recorrió los pasillos cansada hacia el Gran Comedor estaba hambrienta, en la puerta se encontró con Harry y Luna que se sonreían y para ellos parecía que no existía nadie más en el mundo.

La pelirroja fue a pasar delante de ellos y Harry levantó la vista, Luna siguió la mirada del chico y se puso roja, se separó rápidamente de Harry y se quedó mirando el suelo. Ginny empezó a sonreír cínicamente, pero logró convertir la sonrisa en una amable.

- Hola Luna, hola Harry. –los dos chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta y cuando Ginny cruzó la puerta oyó que Harry devolvía el saludo.

La pelirroja sentía que un odio intenso le recorría el cuerpo, cuando le había visto no había sentido nada cálido, sino un instinto de destrucción, se sorprendió de la fuerza con la que podía odiar. Se tocó el pecho e intentó volver a respirar tranquilamente, pero debajo de ese odio había unas ansias de venganza que le dejaban muy buen sabor de boca, se puso eufórica y sonrió como si se sintiese nacer, tenía un objetivo en esa vida, destruir a Harry Potter, ayudar a matarle, o incluso matarle con sus propias manos, y como decía Draco, no dudaría ni un segundo.

El vínculo que tenía con Draco le transmitía el desconcierto del rubio, y algo de preocupación, intentó calmarse y evitó mirar a la mesa en la que se sentaban los de Slytherin.

Se sentó tranquilamente en un hueco libre en su mesa y se sirvió un plato de sopa. Cuando hubo acabado la sopa y se estaba sirviendo un filete de carne, Hermione se sentó a su lado, venía con Ron y con Harry.

- ¡¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?! –dijo su hermano levantándose de un brinco.- ¿Alguien te ha pegado?

- Tranquilo, Ron. –Sonrió- Me caí de la cama, ya se lo conté esta mañana a Hermione, y aún no he tenido tiempo de ir a la enfermería a que me lo curen.

- ¡Pero sáltate alguna clase! Eso tiene que vértelo.

- No la agobies, Ron. –Dijo seriamente Hermione- Ginny se está esforzando mucho en sus estudios este año, además, parece que no le duele.

- ¿Os habéis vuelto locas las dos? –Ginny intentó parecer relajada, pero lo cierto es que tenía ganas de echarle una maldición a su hermano.- ¡Harry, di algo!

- Ummm… -Ginny le miró e intentó que en sus ojos no se notase el odio que le tenía, de nuevo la furia bullía en su interior.- Ginny ya es mayorcita, Ron.

Al fin y al cabo, parecía que Harry no era tan tonto como parecía. Antes de que Ron pudiese replicar, Ginny le cortó y le dijo que iría después de comer a la enfermería. Los tres jóvenes de sexto año se pusieron a comer, Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia Ginny y le susurró.

- Creo que deberías hablar con Dean. –Ginny miró a la castaña duramente y Hermione puso una media sonrisa como disculpándose- Es una sugerencia, Ginny, está muy dolido y no entiende...

- Ya no me gusta. –Cortó Ginny.

- ¿Es por...?

- No, Hermione. –dijo alzando un poco el tono de voz. Ron y Harry las miraron y ellas se hicieron las tontas.

Ginny terminó de comer y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa falsa, que por supuesto, no notaron. Hermione siempre estaba metiendo las narices en todo, incuso en algo tan personal como las relaciones. Le daba igual que Dean estuviese dolido, ella no quería saber nada de él. Y le daba igual que Hermione siguiese pensando que Harry le gustaba, eso en cierto sentido, ayudaba a que las cosas fuesen más fáciles.

De camino a la enfermería se topó con Pansy Parkison, la Slytherin se detuvo cuando la vio y miró hacia los lados para comprobar que estaban solas.

- Vaya, vaya –Sonrió con malicia.- ¿Quiere la pobretona que le haga otra heridita? Puede que así te arregle la cara e incluso alguien pague por verla.

Ginny la observó con furia y la apuntó con la varita, Pansy hizo lo propio.

- ¡Cru... –Ginny no terminó la maldición.

- ¡Expeliarmus! –Ginny salió volando y chocó contra la pared, su varita había quedado fuera de su alcance. La pelirroja miró al sitio de donde había salido esa tercera voz. Era Draco, que se acercaba rápidamente.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes, Weasley? –dijo Draco- Si me chupas los zapatos puede que te de un galeón, soy muy generoso con los que me limpian los zapatos con la lengua.

Pansy rió con fuerza y Ginny escupió a los zapatos de Draco, quien puso una mueca de asco.

- Déjamela a mí, Draco.

- No, he visto a la profesora McGonagall en el pasillo de al lado, seguro que viene aquí, vámonos.

La chica de Slytherin asintió, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de superioridad a Ginny, que le respondió poniéndose en pie y escupiéndola en la cara. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, la profesora McGonagall apareció.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Nada. –Contestó secamente Ginny y se dio la vuelta para irse hacia la enfermería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny pasó el resto del día en la Biblioteca, y después de cenar en la Sala común terminando sus trabajos. Cuando hubo acabado se estiró y se acomodó en el sofá para descansar un rato.

Sabía que Draco estaba muy enfadado, había estado a punto de hacer la maldición cruciatus por haber perdido los nervios. La verdad es que era realmente muy difícil estar rodeada de gente que le daba asco e intentar que nadie de ellos lo notase.

Se tocó la mejilla, la Sra. Pomfrey no había hecho ninguna pregunta por su herida, y Ginny salió de la enfermería como nueva en unos minutos.

Ahora tenía que esperar a que la Sala Común se vaciase, pero no le apetecía esperar, así que salió cuando aún era temprano y la gente podía llegar de la Biblioteca. Se encaminó hacia la Sala de los Menesteres y entró, justo cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella se dio cuenta de que en la habitación había una gran cama, Ginny sonrió, la verdad es que estaba realmente cansada.

Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella. Pasados unos minutos se había quedado completamente dormida.

- ¡Levanta! –Ginny despertó sobresaltada y vio a su lado a Draco, el chico tenía una mirada muy peligrosa, Ginny sintió miedo.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre¡No puedes utilizar esa maldición¡Y menos en el colegio, en medio de un pasillo!

Draco la agarró de la mano y la levantó violentamente de la cama.

- ¡Cruccio! –Ginny se desplomó en el suelo y empezó a gritar.

Draco de vez en cuando paraba la maldición pero enseguida volvía utilizarla. Ginny cayó desmayada habiendo perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había desmayado, y cuántas veces había recibido la maldición.

Algo hizo que volviese a despertar de la última vez que se había desmayado por el dolor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y gimió al ser consciente de ello, se toco la cara, estaba sudando y tenía las mejillas empapadas de sudor y lágrimas. Miró a un lado y vio a Draco tumbado al lado de ella. La miraba seriamente.

- No más errores, Ginny.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablar. Lo último que sintió antes de desmayarse de nuevo fue un beso que el rubio le dio en los labios.


	6. La verdad

**Summary:** Del amor al odio hay una línea demasiado imperceptible. ¿Qué pasa cuando Ginny se convierte en una enemiga en potencia? ¿Qué será capaz de hacer por destrozar la vida de Harry?

**Atención:** Este fic contendrá sexo, drogas, violencia, rituales... Si tu corazón es débil o si eres demasiado impresionable y cerrado al mundo exterior no lo leas.

**Lo típico:** Estos personajes pertenecen a la Rowling…. Bla bla

DEL AMOR AL ODIO

**6. La verdad.**

Ginny oyó su nombre a lo lejos, empezó a salir del trance en el que se había sumido. Poco a poco, fue cobrando conciencia de su cuerpo, alguien la tocaba suavemente el brazo y susurraba su nombre al oído.

A la pelirroja le dolía tremendamente la cabeza, sintió como si un puño de acero aferrase con fuerza inhumana su cerebro. Abrió los ojos lentamente y la imagen que apareció ante ella fue la cara del Slytherin.

Draco volvió a susurrar su nombre y la besó lentamente en los labios, separándose rápidamente y susurrando.

- Es muy tarde. –La cabeza de Ginny comenzó a despejarse. Se había quedado medio inconsciente, medio dormida.

- ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó pastosamente.

- Las 6 de la mañana –la miró a los ojos- no quise despertarte antes, pero dentro de una hora comenzarán a levantarse algunas personas.

Ginny asintió. Entonces se dio cuenta que seguía tumbada en una gran cama de matrimonio, con cortinas rojas. También se dio cuenta que Draco estaba desnudo a su lado y con el pelo algo despeinado, como si hubiese estado dormitando de vez en cuando.

Recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo blanco y bien formado de Draco, deteniéndose en el interior de sus muslos, entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba desnuda, una mano se había acercado a su pecho y con dedos expertos le pellizcaba el pezón.

Se dio cuenta, a través de la unión, que Draco estaba muy excitado, también fue consciente de su propia excitación.

El rubio sonrió pícaramente y acercó su boca al cuello de ella. Ginny le abrazó y le agarró la cabeza con fuerza, mientras la serpiente le mordía el cuello. La pelirroja jadeó cuando notó el cuerpo del rubio posándose sobre ella y envolviéndola en su calor corporal.

Ginny deslizó sus manos por la espalda de él, se besaron con pasión y se agarraron con fuerza en el momento de la penetración. Ginny sintió un inmenso placer, incrementado por el que fluía de Draco a través de su unión. Los dos gimieron sorprendidos.

A medida que se movían, el placer se multiplicaba y les envolvía dolorosamente. Cuando acabaron, Draco se derrumbó sobre ella, y ella quedó desmadejada debajo de él. Respiraron con dificultad y se tomaron un largo rato de descanso antes de mirarse.

- No sabía... –Ginny jadeó mientras intentaba hablar- que esto podía ser tan... tan...

- Placentero –acabó Draco. Ginny asintió mientras sonreía- Es la unión.

- Sí.

Draco se separó de ella y se tumbó a su lado. Estuvieron unos segundos sin hablar mientras miraban el techo.

- ¿Sigues enamorada de él? –preguntó Draco sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Qué? –le miró consternada- ¡Claro que no!

- Cuando le miras siento tu odio, pero también tu herida que aún no está curada. –Se sentó en la cama y se peinó el pelo con los dedos- No engañas a nadie, sólo a ti misma.

- Eso no es cierto. –El rubio la miró peligrosamente, sus ojos echaban chispas de furia.

Esa herida abierta puede traernos muchos problemas –dijo fríamente- Ya no eres una niña, Weasley –lo dijo con asco, Ginny sintió como si miles de agujas la penetraran- Eres una mujer, eres mía, y no me vas a joder todo el esfuerzo que he puesto en llegar a donde estoy. –Se acercó a ella y la agarró por el cuello- Antes te mato con mis propias manos si es necesario.

Ginny sintió miedo, un miedo helado, nunca antes le había dado tanto miedo el chico que aún la sujetaba por el cuello. Draco también sintió el miedo que fluía dentro de ella, y la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios fue como una bofetada en la mejilla de Ginny.

- Yo no... Yo... –no sabía qué decir, la chica empezó a balbucear incoherencias. Se dio cuenta de que no sentía absolutamente nada del vínculo con Draco- ¡No te siento! –gritó presa del pánico. De pronto la unión volvió a fluir con fuerza, pero no eran sensaciones agradables. Draco estaba experimentando furia, odio, ira, y debajo de todo, casi enterrado e imperceptible, un sentimiento más débil que la decía que la necesitaba. Draco sonrió y eso asustó más todavía a Ginny.

- Puedo cerrarme.

- ¿Y por qué lo haces? Necesito sentirte, ¡y tú también a mí! Lo sé, lo siento. –dijo alzando la voz la pelirroja.

- Sí, te necesito, necesito poseerte, poseer tu cuerpo, hacerte mía. –Le rozó la nariz con la suya- Cuando has probado la unión, necesitas a la otra persona, ¿no te parece? –Ginny asintió sin saber a dónde quería llegar- ¿Con quién vas a sentir el sexo de esta forma si no es con tu 'pareja'? Pero es sólo necesidad carnal, Weasley, no hay amor. Deja el amor para otras personas.

- ¡No quiero ser tu ramera, Malfoy! –gritó llena de furia e incorporándose.

- Ya lo eres, estúpida. –Un golpe sordo retumbó en la habitación. La violencia y la fuerza con que la pelirroja le dio la bofetada, tumbó en la cama al rubio. Ginny sentía palpitar de dolor el vínculo, pero no gritó, e incluso lo sintió lejano.

Antes de que Draco pudiese agarrarla del brazo, Ginny saltó de la cama y mientras corría hacia la puerta se ponía la ropa apresuradamente.

Salió a toda prisa del cuarto, sin ver ni fijarse a dónde iba, comenzó a correr y al girar en una esquina, se chocó violentamente con una persona.

Ella rebotó y cayó al suelo. Levantó la vista y vio a Zabini delante de ella, el chico miró hacia los lados y al ver que no había nadie a la vista la tendió la mano, ayudándola a incorporarse.

- Vas hecha una furia, Weasley. –no lo dijo con asco, sino como a un camarada- Deberías relajarte. –Cuando Ginny estuvo de pie y estable, se separó del moreno- Vas hecha un asco, no puedes dejar que sospechen. –Ginny asintió enseñándole los dientes en un gesto de desafío- Tranquila, leona, a mí me da igual lo que hagáis Draco y tú, pero estáis muy alterados.

Zabini le señaló un tapiz con la mano y luego se acercó a él, la indicó que le siguiese y se adentraron en un pasadizo secreto, aunque habría algunos alumnos que lo conociesen, tenían pocas posibilidades de encontrarse con ellos a esa hora.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que estamos muy alterados? –preguntó la pelirroja, Zabini se recostó sobre la pared y la miró a los ojos.

- Draco pierde la compostura muy a menudo, está siendo muy temperamental últimamente, hay algunos que me han preguntado qué le ocurre. –Zabini sonrió fríamente- En gran parte es culpa tuya, mi padre me habló sobre la unión, dice que las mujeres son demasiado inestables y que eso afecta al principio. –Se rió suavemente mientras Ginny le acusaba con una mirada asesina.

- ¿Algo más? –dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, ¿estás contenta con tu unión con Draco? –Ginny le miró fijamente pero no contestó- Ya veo –se rió cínicamente y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, cuando sus cuerpos estaban rozándose prosiguió- Hay muchas chicas que estarían y están celosas, pero él sólo las quiere para pasar una buena noche –Zabini se dio cuenta de que Ginny intentaba contener su dolor, se acercó a su oído y susurró palabras envenenadas- ¿Cómo es con él? –la acarició la mejilla- ¿Te trata como su puta? –Ginny se echó bruscamente hacia atrás, pero se dio contra la pared. El chico volvió a acortar las distancias y le alzó el mentón- Contéstame –era una orden aunque el tono no lo pareciese.

- Sí.

- Está bien que lo reconozcas –le soltó la barbilla, pero deslizó sus dedos hasta su escote, Ginny sintió un escalofrío, de pronto se sintió extrañamente excitada, sintió que necesitaba sexo, sintió que necesitaba olvidarse de todo por un instante, y sin pensárselo ni un segundo, se abalanzó sobre Zabini. Y el sabor a venganza también le vino a los labios.

Antes de que Ginny le besase, vio en los labios del chico una sonrisa triunfal. La levantó en vilo y la apoyó contra la pared, Ginny intentó besarle, pero él negó con la cabeza y comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica, cuando dejó los pechos al descubierto y los observó detenidamente, dejó que Ginny le besase, y le devolvió el beso, un beso con rencor y con ansias. La mano de Zabini se deslizó rápidamente, casi con urgencia hasta el interior de los muslos de la pelirroja, y ella gimió cuando un dedo se introdujo en su interior.

La erección de Zabini llegó a su máximo, y Ginny dejó que la penetrase con fuerza, en la primera embestida, Zabini se quedó un momento quieto, jadeando y ayudándose de la pared para mantener el equilibro.

El ritmo empezó a acelerarse, la joven tiraba del pelo negro con fuerza y también dejaba el rastro de sus uñas marcado en la espalda del joven.

Entonces le sintió, sintió su cólera, pero también un intenso dolor, un dolor que se le clavó a ella también en el corazón. Ginny se paró de golpe y fijó su mirada en las sombras. Zabini se detuvo al instante y siguió la vista de la pelirroja.

- Al menos podrías habernos dejado terminar –dijo el moreno riéndose con fuerza. Se separó de ella y la posó en el suelo. Draco no respondió, miraba a Ginny, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, la unión volvía a estar cerrada. Los jóvenes se vistieron, Ginny apresuradamente y Zabini tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. El moreno extendió la mano hacia el pelo de la pelirroja, pero la chica le dio un manotazo, Zabini, se encogió de hombros- Al menos ha sido algo.

Zabini se fue perdiendo por el pasillo mientras un silencio sepulcral envolvía a Draco y a Ginny. Draco la alcanzó en varios pasos y la dio el bofetón más fuerte que nunca le habían dado. La pelirroja no se inmutó, le miró a los ojos y aunque su mejilla ardía, mantuvo la compostura, no gimoteó, ni se quejó, le miró con la cabeza alzada esperando otro golpe y dispuesta a no amedentrarse.

- El entrenamiento ha acabado –dijo indiferente el joven. Por un momento el cerrojo que Draco había puesto a su unión pareció desmoronarse, pero se repuso inmediatamente, aún así la chica sintió la rabia del rubio, sus celos y al fondo, su dolor.

- Te ha dolido. –El chico la miró con furia y la agarró del cuello.

- No –escupió la palabra con frialdad y furia.

- 'No engañas a nadie, sólo a ti mismo' –citó la frase que antes le había dicho Draco.

- ¡¿Qué cojones sabrás tú?! –gritó con furia- ¡Sólo eres una...!

- ¿Una ramera? ¿Una puta? –Draco la observó fijamente- Pero no soy tu puta, Malfoy.

Ginny se dio la vuelta cortando el contacto con los ojos grises del rubio, y se encaminó hacia la salida del pasadizo. Una mano fuerte la agarró del brazo, la joven se giró y volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el rubio. La mirada de la joven era decidida. Draco soltó el brazo de Ginny y ésta continuó su camino, dejándole atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny no bajó a desayunar, por el contrario subió corriendo a su sala común para ducharse y arreglarse.

Cuando estaba bajo el caliente chorro de agua lloró, lloró silenciosamente pero con cada lágrima que caía de su ojo y luego se fundía con el agua de la ducha, dejaba escapar un alarido interior. No intentó cerrar el vínculo, en ese momento le daba igual que Draco la sintiese, le daba igual quién la sientiese, le daba igual todo, en su cabeza sólo tenía un pensamiento, la venganza, el resto era secundario.

Después de salir de la ducha y arreglarse se tomó un tiempo para serenarse, y se atrevió a sondear el vínculo con el rubio, seguía permaneciendo cerrado a ella. Suspiró y salió de su cuarto.

En las escaleras se encontró con alguien a quien no esperaba. Harry Potter bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras, por lo visto se había quedado dormido, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Ginny, los ojos esmeralda centellearon confusos y abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir, así que volvió a cerrarla.

Ginny por el contrario le sonrió amablemente y siguió su camino, sin mirar atrás. En ese momento quería estar sola, pero las clases la apremiaban, así que decidida se encaminó hacia Pociones.

Pasó todo el día sin atender, estaba ausente, algunos compañeros de clase se dieron cuenta, pero cuando se acercaron a preguntarle ella les sonrió amistosamente y les dijo que había tenido una mala noche, que no se preocupasen, sus compañeros contentos con la explicación la dejaron tranquila.

Cuando acabó la jornada lectiva, Ginny no fue al Gran Comedor, tenía un nudo en el estómago, por el contrario fue a la biblioteca y se escondió en la mesa más alejada. Cogió un libro de Transformaciones y se perdió en él, no quería sentir, no quería pensar, no en ese momento. Aún así, sentía como algo en su interior cambiaba.

- Hola. –Ginny levantó la mirada del libro, estaba tan absorta que no había oído los pasos de Harry. La chica dejó el libro sobre la mesa cuando el joven se sentaba enfrente de ella y le respondió al saludo con una sonrisa. – No te he visto en el Gran Comedor, ¿no tienes hambre?

- No, lo cierto es que tengo mucho trabajo y por eso me he saltado la comida –Hizo una pausa y sonrió- ¡Luego devoraré la cena! –Harry sonrió a su vez.

- Bueno… lo cierto es que quería disculparme.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Ginny haciéndose la inocente.

- No te he tratado como la mujer en la que te has convertido –Ginny se sorprendió pero no dio muestras de ello- Debí haberte hablado sinceramente, haberte expresado mis sentimientos hacia Luna. –Hizo una pausa algo extensa, buscando las palabras- La verdad es que pensé que era mejor ocultártelo para evitar hacerte daño, pero me equivoqué completamente –Ginny iba a interrumpirle pero él le pidió con una mano que le dejase continuar.- Has crecido Ginny, ya no eres la niña que estaba enamorada de mí, ahora eres una mujer completamente distinta.

Ginny se quedó muda, no sabía qué decir, no sabía a dónde mirar. Lo cierto es que se había comportado como una inmadura. Lo que había sentido hacia Harry no sólo era odio, Draco tenía razón, ella aún seguía enamorada del joven y en un estúpido intento por negarlo había hecho cosas horribles.

Sintió que le empezaba a faltar la respiración, una angustia se apoderó de su pecho, ¿qué había hecho? Harry vio que la chica empezaba a ponerse alarmantemente pálida, y cuando intentó levantarse para ir hacia ella, Ginny se levantó de golpe, dejó el libro sonoramente sobre la mesa y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando atónito al chico moreno.

Ginny corrió por los pasillos, sin saber a dónde se dirigía sólo quería huir, su respiración era muy agitada, siguió corriendo hasta que se coló por una puerta, la cerró tras ella y lloró, gritó angustiada mientras sentía que algo dentro de ella se desgarraba. Se encogió detrás de unas mesas e intentó tranquilizarse mientras lloraba desgarradoramente.

En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrió. Ginny levantó sus ojos enrojecidos y se encontró con la mirada de Draco.

La chica se levantó como un resorte, dispuesta a pelear, huir, lo que hiciese falta. Pero en ese momento Draco volvió a abrir su vínculo de forma inconsciente. La pelirroja sintió todo lo que sentía Draco, el chico estaba alarmado, estaba realmente preocupado por ella, de hecho tenía incluso miedo.

Ginny, viendo que Draco no la iba a hacer daño, se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente. El rubio se acercó a ella lentamente y se agachó al lado de ella, la pelirroja le dio un manotazo al brazo del joven que se acercaba a ella, pero el chico no hizo caso, y a pesar de las quejas de Ginny consiguió abrazarla.

- Shhhh, tranquila Ginny –las palabras del chico estaban impregnadas de dulzura, Ginny se recostó sobre su hombro y siguió llorando hasta que se quedó sin más lágrimas, mientras Draco le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

- Tú lo sabías –tartamudeó la joven cuando hubo recobrado algo de compostura, el chico fijó su mirada en la de Ginny, pero en ese momento no era fría, sino que la comprendía, comprendía su dolor, y sí, él lo sabía. –Tú sabías que sigo enamorada de él. –Draco asintió pero no la soltó. Ginny intentó hablar pero el joven no la dejó.

- Está bien, Ginny, no pasa nada. –Los músculos de la joven se relajaron completamente, hasta ese momento había estado totalmente tensa, alerta, pero se relajó y dejó que Draco la siguiese acariciando la espalda y el pelo.

- También sabes lo que siento por ti. –Dijo de pronto la pelirroja, Draco la miró a los ojos y asintió.- Sabes que te amo.

Ginny sintió desde el vínculo de Draco una sacudida, él lo sabía, sabía que le amaba y que seguía amando a Harry, por eso se había comportado con ella de ese modo, los celos le habían consumido y quiso hacerle daño, porque él también sentía algo por la pelirroja.

Ginny levantó la cabeza y alcanzó los labios del joven, y se besaron durante horas, perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras sus lenguas se examinaban como nunca se habían examinado hasta ese momento.


End file.
